True Power
by BWinner
Summary: After a disturbing comment from Eve, Train and Sven have some serious thinking to do... Will Sven find out the meaning of "true power" tonight? ...Train/Sven, language, oneshot, yaoi, teasing, etc.


Written by: BWinner

Series: Black Cat

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, playful(slightly OOC) Sven, teasing...

Pairing: Train/Sven

Rating: NC/17

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters... however I would love to snatch Train up and keep him in my closet. I do not profit from writing this.

Author's Note: Okay, this fic is mainly based off of the anime version of the characters... since that's all I have for now. I have read some of the manga but somehow I think using the personalities from the anime worked a little better with what I wanted to do.

True Power

The scenery passed by without sinking into anyone's mind too deeply. It was beautiful, but it was all the same. The last sweeping mission had been a complete bust and as usual Sven was complaining, how he would ever feed them all and cater to Train's insatiable appetite and expensive taste in food. For the most part Train tried to ignore his sweeping companion, but finally annoyance got the better of him.

"Damn it Sven, do you ever stop your bitching?" he snapped.

The man in question only snorted and shot a glare to his partner. "No worse than you I suppose. I swear sometimes I think you wear the nick name 'Princess' better than our dear Eve here."

Train gave out a small huff and crossed his arms, ignoring Sven once more. Eve looked between the two, her large, childish eyes blinking questioningly for a moment before she went back to the book she had been reading, 'The Bonds of Marriage'. It was the same one that had been entertaining and informing her when Rinslitte and Sven were arguing. Wheels and gears began turning in her head now and she looked up.

"I heard one time that arguing was a secret sign of affection... When I asked Sven and Rinslette about it last time both of them insisted that they did not have feelings like that for one another... Perhaps you two do..." the small child ventured in her soft and rather apathetic tone.

Both men, in perfect unison, bristled and turned to her. "Where in the world would you get that ridiculous idea! I absolutely cannot stand him!" they shouted, and Sven nearly lost control of the car.

They shot each other a secret glare before Sven concentrated on driving once again and Train went back to his sulking. The rest of the car ride was silent, with the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a dull knife. It was no surprise that when the car stopped Train was out like a flash and sitting at the closest stool in the restaurant at the hotel.

"Oi, milk over here, now!" he demanded loudly of the waitress.

The waitress frowned at the rude command but followed the order regardless and brought the young man a bottle of milk. "Here, and you can at least be a little nicer about your requests in the future," she grumbled. Walking away there was a muttering under her breath, something to the effect of, "coffee pot, hot, and spilling... make it look like an accident."

Train said nothing; instead he snatched the milk from the table and downed it all in a series of swift chugs. This only caused the waitress to sigh again and shake her head as she returned and took the bottle from him. He ignored her completely and seemed content to just stare out the window in silence, a sour expression on his face. 'Do I look gay to that little brat?' he thought to himself.

Somehow though the suggestion was burned in his mind. He wasn't sure what infuriated him more, the fact that someone thought he was gay, or the fact that secretly, he couldn't stop thinking about Sven, whether they were good thoughts or naughty. He decided both were equally very bad. Shaking his head in frustration he went back to the desk of the hotel and booked their room for the night, it struck him at that moment, that Rinslette wasn't there. Usually they had the thief with them and she would take a room with Eve, leaving Sven and him a room with a couple of double beds. However, it looked like all three would be sharing tonight; two beds and the three of them, it was going to be awkward after such a comment from the princess. Well, if all else he could ask for an extra pillow and hit the floor, or even the roof; at this point, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be in the same room as Sven. It wasn't until he got into the room, that he realized the floor would not be an option…

'Ah, damn it… looks like this stray cat's on the roof tonight,' he thought to himself sullenly.

The room was small, very small. It barely had enough space to hold the two beds, and the nightstand. It was actually one of the smallest rooms he had remembered staying in or seeing in a long time. Well, he would catch a nap here at the very least, being on the roof, it was going to be a long and uncomfortable night. Flopping back on one of the beds, he rested his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling before he fell into a fitful rest full of unwanted dreams.

On the other side of town Sven seemed to be having the same problem. He'd jumped from the car as soon as he parked and decided to clear his head and slight anger with a walk and a cigarette. So far it didn't seem to be working. There seemed to be something about Train that just stuck to him, something he could shake and it pissed him off to no end. It was times like these that Sven wished the three of them weren't so deep in debt, he could really have used a drink at this point, anything strong to just wipe out all thoughts of a certain young man with unruly brown hair, and piercing gold eyes.

"I suppose, I can't avoid it all forever," the older man muttered to himself and began to slowly make his way back to the hotel. It was getting late after all, and he was growing weary having been walking for a few hours now.

Walking into the hotel he was intent on finding out his room number, and then perhaps finding a bite to eat. He also had to find out where Eve had gotten off to, in his haste to get away from Train, he had completely neglected to take note of the young blonde and her whereabouts; he could have kicked himself for that. Deciding she should be his first priority, the former agent of the IBI began to scower the lower floor of the hotel. Amazingly and luckily for him, the search did not take long; when he walked into the common room he saw here there, curled up in front of the fireplace in a large chair with a new book. Walking up to her slowly he smiled, relief filling his senses; for as often as he got angry with people mistaking him for her father he knew he cared for her as such and was grateful to see she was safe.

"Found another good book?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes," she replied flatly and did not look up from the pages. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay down here a little longer and read. There's an extensive library and many titles I have not seen."

"Well alright," Sven agreed. He supposed she would be safe here, there were many people around and although young, she had proven that she could defend herself at the best of times. "If you do get hungry get yourself some food in the restaurant and charge it to the room okay, I am going to go eat myself then settle in for the night."

The young one only nodded, and flipped the next page in her book. Chucking now, the older man ruffled her hair slightly before walking off towards the restaurant once more. No sooner did he make it to the entrance before he was immediately by greeted Train's shout from the stairs.

"Hey, you owe the waitress for a couple of bottles of milk!" was the announcement before the younger sweeper dashed back towards the room once more.

Sven could only growl and shake his head before entering the restaurant. He instructed the waitress that the young man was with him and the milk would go on the tab to their room before opening the menu and ordering for himself. It wouldn't be anything too extravagant, but at least it might settle his stomach a little, or so he hoped. Sven found that it took him longer to eat than it usually did, and he sat nursing the coffee he ordered for at least another hour after the meal was finished. Finally it grew obvious to even him that he was still trying to avoid Train. The thought of doing so was stupid though, there should be nothing to avoid… he wasn't gay; he had no feelings for Train, nothing like that. Of course he cared for the kid as a partner, but never as anything more than that. It wasn't soon before long though, that the waitress came to him and told him he would have to leave, as the restaurant was closing; so with that, he headed up the stairs.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he grumbled as he walked into the room they were sharing.

When he saw the room however, and the number of beds, he stopped short for a minute. Suddenly, things felt a little bit more than awkward. Just how was this going to work? Was he really going to have to share a bed with Train after all this? Sven shook his head to clear it, as if willing all of the clogged thoughts there to come shooting out. He was stronger than this, and he could handle the situation just fine.

Train was lounging on the bed and he shot Sven a dirty look. "No worse then you sometimes, you cheapskate," he huffed. 'Being in such small confines really doesn't help after that comment from princess,' he thought privately to himself and rolled away to avoid looking at Sven.

Sven rolled his eyes and began to undress for the night. "I'm going to have a shower," the man stated, ignoring his partner's insult.

"If I wanted an announcement I would have told you," came the annoyed reply.

Sven shook his head once more, this time in annoyance and mild bemusement, and made his way to the bathroom. For the longest time the only noise in the small hotel room was the sound of that shower. Sven just stayed under the spray of the warm water, hoping it would melt him and he would just wash down the drain. Eve seemed to be getting some interesting perceptions in her intelligence now, and they unfortunately weren't very good.

'I love her... but damn it... what a comment to make... why would I ever develop close feelings for a little stray brat like him?' he thought to himself.

It was about a half an hour later when Sven came out in a pair of old pajama pants and nothing else, and was toweling off is hair. Train had not moved from his place on the bed and the older man sighed. "You're going to sleep in that again?" he asked in a dry tone when he noticed Train hadn't changed out of his clothes.

"What's it to you?" Train retorted with out looking back.

The former Black Cat felt a weight shift on the bed and he shifted a little more to avoid rolling into Sven. This caused the man to chuckle lightly but he said nothing on the action. Train, hearing the challenge in that chuckle huffed and rolled onto his back, propping his arms behind his head. Looking at Sven now, he dared the other to go on. It was obvious that Sven thought he was too embarrassed to be around him, and Train was going to do everything he could to prove the man wrong.

"Something funny Svenny-Baby?" he asked, slipping in the nickname the other hated so much to annoy him.

The man twitched a little at it but continued in his retaliation. "Oh no… I was just thinking that comment from Eve must have gotten to you..." Sven replied back nonchalantly.

If Train had cat ears and a tail the ears would have been flat on his head, and his tail would have been bristled in annoyance. "In your dreams," the young man growled.

"What if it were in my dreams..." Sven began slyly and shifted to hover over Train with a smirk.

"Ah, Sven you jack ass, get the hell off me!" Train shouted and began to struggle underneath the weight of the other man.

"Why Train?" Sven asked playfully. "Are you afraid you'll react?"

By this time Train had, had enough and he used his strength to finally shove Sven off of him. "I'm leaving, you're too weird for me tonight."

Sven sighed and shook his head. "It was only a joke," he grumbled.

"Yeah but it was stupid and not appreciated!" and the door slammed behind him as he left the small room.

Train wandered around the small town under the moonlight, mostly hoping from rooftop to rooftop, something he had done since he was a number. For as many memories as it brought back, this was still something that calmed him, it got out a great deal of energy and aggression, and he needed that distraction right now. A low and frustrated growl escaped his throat when his mind would not leave the idea of Sven's body glistening in the moonlight, and the strong scent of tobacco infecting his nose wouldn't leave his memory. It was the princess's entire fault as far as he was concerned, putting all those thoughts in his head... in Sven's head.

It was about an hour before he decided to go back to the hotel. It was absolutely decided by the time he got there that he would sleep on the roof tonight, under the soft calming light of the full moon and completely ignore Sven and the princess. Originally he would have gone to the room one final time to grab the extra blanket and pillow, but he couldn't stand to see the sight of the other, even for a brief moment. Leaping up onto the top of the tavern he found a place near the railing and stretched out on his back, it was a little chilly, but not anything he wasn't used to back in the day... The former Black Cat was about to close his eyes when Sven's face came into his vision.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," the older man smirked.

"What the hell do you want now Sven?" the younger grumbled.

"Well to be honest I'm a little concerned about you... I'm beginning to think you have a crush on me Train..." he chuckled.

"God damn it, fuck you Sven!" Train snapped.

"In all honestly I really think you might want to..." A new light gleamed in Sven's eyes now and he once again hovered over Train. In all honestly he didn't know why he continued to provoke the former Black Cat as he did… There was just something there that wouldn't let him stop. Perhaps it was because he had been thinking of the other in a less than innocent position, perhaps it was just because he thought the other was just too cute and amusing all riled up and annoyed. Or perhaps it was just because he liked having the upper hand over the boy for once.

Train snorted and turned his head away. "You wish..."

"And if I did Train? What then?" Sven's tone became husky now and he leaned in with another grin.

By this time Train had taken enough of this crap and pulled Sven down so they were almost kissing. Two could play at this game, and it was time he took on Sven's apparent challenge head on. Train wouldn't lose; he never lost a challenge, not as a number, and not as a sweeper. Besides, there was still too much pent up energy and aggression inside of him from the earlier encounter, which was only getting worse with each passing moment between the two of them. "I am really getting sick of this shit," he growled. "Stop trying to steal my playful act!" and he leaned up to viciously kiss the other.

Sven was taken aback by this and tried to pull away from Train but the young man was too strong and would not let go. Train held tight to Sven, locking his arms around the man's neck before shifting so that he was now on top of the other. Something in the former Black Cat was snapping, and he was throwing caution to the wind. What frustrated him now, was that he wasn't even turned off by this situation. Knowing this fuelled him to continue, to prove himself, and to satisfy himself… Sven was going to get it tonight.

"I think your jokes made towards me might be hiding the fact that you want this more than you're letting on," he husked into the man's ear.

"Train, what in the hell?" Sven growled and tried to pull away.

Train merely ignored the protest and began to nuzzle Sven's neck now. "What's the matter Sven?" he asked in a low tone. "I'm only giving you what you seem to want so badly."

The older man hissed in a breath and tried hard not to get aroused by the situation. However it was very difficult with that weight on his body and Train's hot breath on his flesh. A shiver ran down his body when Train began to kiss and nip at his neck and his hands began to wander down his sides. Sven's will power was slipping and he clenched his hands at his sides to keep from embracing the forceful creature on top of him. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else though, the reality of the situation was just too clear, Train was on him, pleasuring him and kissing him, and he was enjoying it. Sven couldn't watch anymore, and he shut his eyes tight, turning his head to the side.

"I can feel that," Train chuckled and moved down Sven a little more beginning to lap at a nipple. "All those jokes, those comments were just to hide the fact that you were a horny old man... a horny old man that wanted a pathetic stray cat like me..."

"I'm not old..." was all the other could grind out at this point. With a few more panting breaths he added in, "besides... what about you, you're going deeper and deeper into this stupid little joke of yours... are you sure, there's not something inside of you that wants me too... Black Cat?"

Train decided not to dignify that with an answer and continued on with his ministrations. After all, this was no longer a joke to him; this was putting Sven in his place, showing him who really held control over their situation. A hand slowly reached up and began to tweak the other nipple on Sven's chest as he suckled on the first one. Train couldn't help but smirk as the other shivered under him, and continued to try and hold in the calls of deep pleasure he was so obviously feeling. The hand moved down further now and pet Sven's stomach sending goose bumps all over the Sven's flesh. He could feel the arousal of the older man growing beneath him and his own throbbed in response.

"It's getting harder now Sven... are you going to tell me what you want?" he asked with his Cheshire cat like grin.

"You!" Sven found himself shouting out before he could stop it.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Train purred and he reached down to palm at the other's stiff flesh.

Sven didn't understand how this had happened; it had just been so easy for Train to over power him. The younger man was just so much stronger than he had ever imagined, on what seemed like a hundred levels. Right now it was the power of his sexuality that was most present, and Sven was pretty sure it was that which was keeping him in place, and nothing else. Suddenly a gasp escaped him and his eyes snapped open, his ability to think was now lost; Train's hand had found its way into his pants and was now vigorously stroking his member.

The cat-like grin would not leave Train as he continued on his journey. In an almost gentle and sensuous manner he began to kiss his way down Sven's chest before a slick tongue trailed down the man's torso and this time it was Train who gave the gentle moan. There was a sheen of sweat developing all over the hard body of his partner, and it was salty, and intoxicating; the young man licked his lips seductively, enticing the other. Both of their breaths became short by the time Train made it down to the waistline of Sven's pajama pants. Both also shook with anticipation as the young man slowly began to pull them down.

"How do you feel Sven?" he whispered in a husky tone.

"Hot," he panted in reply.

Train smiled at this and kissed the tip, licking away the pearl that had gathered there. "And now?"

"Ung... Train... St-stop teasing... I told you, I admitted it... I want you, so just do it!" Sven shouted.

"I don't know... I'm having too much fun like this," the young man drawled and began to kiss down the side of the over-heated flesh.

Sven flinched in pleasure as Train began to suckle on him, teasingly, and sensually. With a quivering hand he dated to finally reach down to run fingers through unruly cinnamon coloured locks. The soft tousle became a tight grip as Train's sucking became harder and fiercer. Gentle teeth scraped up and down the length, soothed by a cool tongue; when Train managed to take in the full member he swallowed around it, flexing his throat muscles around the sensitive head. Sven made a choking sound and bit back a low moan; he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

"T-Train... wait," he panted and grit his teeth.

The former Black Cat ignored the order and continued sucking, dragging the other closer and closer. If he could have smirked he would have; yes, control was his now, and he reached underneath the two of them to massage the heavy sacks, full and quivering with passion. Finally the pressure grew too large for Sven to handle, his stomach muscles tightened, and he came into the young man's mouth. Train held tight and took in all Sven had to offer him before pulling away with a smirk and a lick of his lips. There was a triumphant gleam in his eyes now as he looked up at the now spent man.

"I hope you know... I'm not going to stop..." Train husked and removed his coat, tossing it to the side. "I've become just as worked up as you... and I am still looking for my blessed release."

Sven shivered at the proclamation but barely had any strength to argue, much less do anything else after that powerful orgasm. The young man before him had made his whole body turn to jelly, and then to putty in his hands. There wasn't much Sven could coherently form in his thoughts, save for just one thing, this felt oh so amazing. Slowly Train peeled down Sven's pajama pants and took them off, flinging them in the direction of his jacket. The rest of Train's clothing was disposed of in the same slow, and rather sensual manner until he stood before Sven in his complete unhindered glory. Amber coloured eyes racked over Train's body, as if seeing him for the first time; he had seen train half naked before, seen him even just out of the shower and only in a towel, but he had never seen Train like this.

"I'd say... being a Chronos Number did you a world of good..." he commented.

"So then I take it you like what you see?" Train asked smirking down at Sven. "I'm going to take you... I hope you know," he husked as he laid over the other once more.

Sven shivered once more at the proclamation and felt his ego dent a little bit. However what could he do? The one above him now was Black Cat... he was strong and fierce above all else and just look at how little it had taken him to over power Sven as it was. No, it was useless to try and resist the other, besides, Sven wasn't even sure he could move after the torrent of pleasure that had just washed through him.

Train gave a seductive lick of his fingers before taking them into his mouth and sucking on three of them. He made sure to put on a real good show of things for Sven, closing his eyes and moaning passionately as he pumped them in and out of his mouth. Once he felt they were sufficiently wet he removed them and carefully traced one around the man's entrance. The former Black Cat felt Sven shiver under him and chuckled, he had forgotten what it had felt like to hold this much power over someone.

"You know Sven, I've never done anything like this before... so it might hurt..." he whispered and carefully inserted his index finger.

Sven flinched, but did not make a sound. It was a little painful, but not something drastic, more like a sting. Soon that feeling went away though and he nodded his head slightly to show Train he was okay. When he had gotten this obedient he didn't know, but just the lust in Train's eyes was enough to keep him put. The young man felt the other relax before he actually saw it and licked his lips before inserting another finger and beginning to stretch the older man. His fingers moved apart in a scissoring motion as he pushed them in and out, going deeper every time. Then at last the final finger was added and he began searching. Train may have never done this before, but he was not naive about the human body, he knew of that one little spot that made all men melt.

It only took a short gasp and Sven's hips bucking to meet him to tell Train that he had found what he had been looking for. It was time to have a little fun now. Jamming his fingers in as far as they would go Train curled his index finger against that spot, massaging it and teasing it. He wanted the other to quiver, melt, and be completely helpless before him. That was just what Sven found himself doing as well, for as soon as his partner started teasing that spot Sven was writing on the cold tiled roof, hot, sweaty, and clutching at the stone beneath him desperately to stay grounded. Pleased by this display, and feeling his own need throb in response Train slowly, teasingly, and much to Sven's agony he removed those three fingers before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking them seductively. Again, the older man shivered, while the younger smirked down at him. Spitting on his palm now, Train used the saliva as a lubricant to coat his firm erection, and then hovered over Sven.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he husked, seeming to give the older man one last chance to back out.

"You tease me, torment me, and abuse me this far only to ask me something that stupid?" Sven growled in return. "I'm ready as I'll ever be, just do it damn it!"

"Mmm, you know how to kill a mood down you?" Train moaned out, and he slowly slid into his partner's tight heat.

Sven would have retorted had his voice not been so occupied calling out in surprise. Train was by far larger than his three fingers had been. The pain that came now was a little more profound than the slight sting from before and Sven reached up to grip Train's shoulders to hold him in place. The young man may have been eager with lust but he would have to exercise his patience while Sven adjusted.

Train growled low in his throat when he was stopped. The tight heat gripping him now had set his blood boiling and he was eager to move and claim the other. It seemed however that said other was serious in keeping him still though, so Train took calming breaths in order to keep his body and mind on the same wavelength. As he did this though, he started at Sven, locked eyes with the man and stared him down; he was in control, and the other was going to remember that.

"O-okay Train... move now..." Sven panted. He found it hard to return such an intense gaze, but at the same time, he didn't want to completely lose to the young man, so he held firm as well. He would show that he could handle this, as much as anything else he had done.

It had only taken the word, 'okay' for Train to begin to move again and set a quick and steady pace. The former Black Cat groaned as the other pushed him out and took him back in almost perfectly, squeezing with just the right amount of friction. It was an intoxicating feeling, something he decided right there and then, that he would definitely want to experience again.

At first Train's movements were chaotic and with out reason, but Sven soon noticed that Train shifted and seemed to begin looking for that one spot, the one spot that had brought him a pleasure so intense he thought he might melt from its heat. The pain was gone for the most part and in its wake was a kind of bliss he had never known, a sense of being filled and complete. Could it have been that it was because of Train, or was it just his body reacting to any kind of sexual stimulation? That last little bit of coherent thought was blown away when once again Train found what he was looking for and struck that small bundle of nerves deep inside. Both men let out heady cries of pleasure and Train was sure now, to continue ramming that spot with his continuing thrusts. With a shaking hand Train reached up and grasped at Sven's quivering member, stroking it hard and fast in tune with his thrusting, coaxing the other to give in to the passion and lust resonating between them.

Train was close, too close, and his patience was wearing thin, however something wouldn't let him just release and let go. His insides tightened further, and his member throbbed within Sven's body, but he fought that still, just a little more… "I'm not going to last much longer," Train ground out.

"It's okay... let go Train, I'll follow," Sven panted back.

The former Black Cat didn't need anymore convincing, even if he had, he likely wouldn't have been able to hold it in, and he came with a shout of Sven's name, giving a final hit to that little nirvana. Just as Sven said, he followed, the physical stimulation having become too much and he called Train's name loudly into the night. Completely spent Train fell onto his companion, and rested his head on his shoulder; he was panting heavily. Against better judgment Sven reached up and began to stroke the young man's hair in an almost tender gesture.

"Hey Train..." he broke the silence after a while. "Mind telling me just what the hell that was?"

"Oh that?" Train murmured tiredly. "That was true power," he chuckled and the Cheshire cat-like grin was back.

~End.

A/N: Okay, so I went through this and edited it… BIG TIME. As in, I lengthened parts, fixed grammatical errors, and as far as I could tell, improved Train and Sven's personalities. I had been going through my fan fiction on another site , and was appalled when I saw this piece; it needed a good fix up. Hopefully my readers will enjoy what I have done ^_^


End file.
